


Team Building

by beren



Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a team goes beyond just friendship and Abby loves her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Abby moaned low in her throat, almost matching the vibrations of the little toy currently sending the most wonderful sensations through her clit as she held it in place. The toy had been a present from Connor and she loved it almost as much as she loved him. Sometimes she needed just a little something to send her over the edge, and that was one of the things that made Connor a wonderful lover; he didn't seem to find this strange at all. The way his tongue worked one of her nipples and his fingers worked the other so both were only just the right side of painful was another reason.

When Connor had come to her and basically bared his soul, telling her he wanted to worship her, she had almost laughed at him, but it turned out he hadn’t been kidding. After the first three hour session where he had given her at least four mind blowing orgasms and several small ones, a feat she hadn't even been aware was possible, she'd believed him. In her experience most men, even when they were good lovers, were eventually all about cock; Connor, not so much.

As he sucked her nipple right into his mouth and gently bit down, she whimpered, arching up into his touch. She'd never had a hint before that first time, not an inkling, but time and time again Connor proved that he knew how to make her blissfully happy. Knew more than that as well, given the smile that was often seen on Becker's face these days.

As if to remind her that he existed, she felt Becker's fingers move deeper into her, or possibly their captain was just competing with Connor. She gave him a moan as well since it was always good to encourage them. The lab bench was cool against her back, even through the material of Connor's jacket, and she used the coolness to keep herself centred. She liked to make her boys work a little; it kept them excited and going off too soon would just spoil that.

What had made her first encounter with Connor even more surprising was that she had eventually prised out of her gentle geek the fact that, at the time, he had been a virgin, an honest to god, lily white, never made it further than a little grope, virgin. She had laughed when he had confessed that he'd decided to approach the subject of sex the same way he approached any subject and done research. It seemed he had had a veritable library of books and DVDs under his bed on how to be good at sex. Abby had given him an A+ and then gone down on him as a reward.

That seemed like so long ago in their relationship now, and she was one hundred percent sure that Becker had been anything but a virgin when they had enticed him into their triangle. The fact that their captain had found Connor's little security hack that bypassed the surveillance cameras when they desperately needed to have sex, and come looking to find out what was going on, had produced some interesting stammering. After some discussion about the way Becker watched them after that when he didn't think they were looking, they had agreed that inviting their captain in could only add to their relationship.

Abby still remembered the first time they had enticed him to join them; the look on his face when he had come, buried hilt deep in Connor was one of her favourite mental images. She played it through her head as she played with herself and let it tickle her mental senses.

"More," she said, feeling the sensations in her body building.

That drew a gentle chuckle from Connor, who was kissing across her stomach as he continued to fondle her breasts.

"You'll have to be more specific," he said before licking a stripe over her breastbone and then up over the curve of her left breast.

"More fingers," she said, breathlessly.

Becker had three in her already, but it wasn't enough; she wanted to feel stretched and aching.

"As my lady commands," Becker said and she looked up at him as he smiled at her.

At first she had thought that Becker was just plain weird when it came to his turn of phrase in the bedroom, but he never seemed to be taking the piss so it was difficult to object. The fact that he pulled his hand out of her and all but displayed it as he drizzled more lube over its latex covered surface had her all but shaking. One day the artefacts lab techs were going to realise they were down several boxes of gloves, but Abby was sure they had been sacrificed in a good cause.

When four fingers were pushed back into her, she put her head back and groaned, spreading her legs wider. She loved the burn as her muscles gave and a good portion of Becker's hand slid inside of her body as she opened to accept him.

"He has such big hands, our captain," Connor said, voice low and sexy and making her forget that she was controlling what they were doing to her. "Is there really room in that little, wet hole for all those long, clever fingers?"

That was another thing she would never had guessed Connor would be good at; talking dirty, but the boy was full of hidden talents.

She all but melted as he kissed up her throat and she moaned again, knowing that she was going to lose control. They had been working on her for nearly half an hour already, so she felt that she could let go a little now.

"Are you going to come for us, Abby," Connor whispered in her ear, but she knew Becker would be listening as well; "with your legs spread wide and our captain's hand opening you almost more than you can take; with my fingers twisting and pinching your nipples just like this?"

As he illustrated his point she cried out just a little.

"Come for us, Abby," Connor continued to speak to her, "as that little toy buzzes on your clit let it take you and scream for us."

How Connor's voice ever got to be so sexy she would never know, but she threw her head back and yelled as her orgasm broke over her. It started in her clit and reverberated through her whole body, taking it, muscle by muscle, into wonderful spasm as she arched up from the bench.

Connor placed gentle kisses over her neck and chest and Becker placed equally gentle ones over her inner thighs as she slowly came down and she felt thoroughly loved. Only when she slowly relaxed did Becker carefully withdraw his hand and Connor helped her sit up, never stopping touching her as he did.

The sex was good and the orgasms mind blowing, but she had to admit that it was more than that, that she enjoyed. Connor moved in close beside her and she wrapped her legs around Becker pulling him in as well so that they were all part of a three way embrace. When they had first invited Becker into their relationship she was sure he had thought it was just for sex, but this was not just about that and it had taken a while, but even their stiff captain seemed to realise that now.

"Let's take this home," she said, running her hands over the bare chests of her lovers.

They had the rest of their clothes still on, where she was naked, but it was very obvious that both of them were highly aroused. Given the latest mission and quite how dangerous it had been they needed the release and she was not going to take no for an answer. If anyone asked what Becker was doing she'd just tell them he had been checking out the security of her apartment.

"I like that idea," Connor replied, nuzzling her neck and she knew even without looking that those big brown eyes of his would be working their magic on Becker.

"How can I argue with that?" Becker acquiesced and she smiled to herself.

Then she glanced up at the security camera and gave a little wave. The footage wasn't going to the security booth, but the camera wasn't off.

====

Lester saved the footage to his personal files and pulled the pen drive from the machine. He palmed his erection through his trousers and did his best to will it away. It would be unseemly for someone in his position to be wanking in the office. No, definitely something for the weekend this one, his wife would enjoy this footage almost as much as he had.

There had been so much upheaval in the team lately that Lester had been worried the structure might break down, but, part of the team at least, seemed to have found a coping mechanism as unique as they were. Becker was working out far better than expected and, since the unusual relationship had started, it seemed Maitland and Temple had actually begun to show some self-preservation instincts. Quite amazing really; Lester had never witnessed such behaviour before.

The fact that all three knew they were on camera was another interesting kink he never would have suspected, but he wasn't about to complain. It was highly irregular and even he wasn't sure how they had all managed to come to such an arrangement, but he had it filed under team bonding in his head and he did not intend to analyse it further.

**The End**


End file.
